


Lost Christobel Episode 2

by Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova



Series: Lost Christobel Soap Opera [2]
Category: Imaginos - Blue Oyster Cult (Album)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova/pseuds/Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova
Summary: Imaginos and Emma have their sights set on marriage while rumors of an invasion fleet are spreading throughout the city.
Relationships: Imaginos/Emma, Richard/Ruth
Series: Lost Christobel Soap Opera [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708108
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

LOST CHRISTOBEL EPISODE 2

EXT. THE GROCER'S ON A THURSDAY MORNING. JASON IS COUNTING  
THE MORNING TILL WHILE EMMA IS TIDYING THE SHELVES AND  
PREPARING THE STORE TO LOOK GOOD FOR THE CUSTOMERS.

EMMA  
We're running low on salted pork,  
father.

JASON  
I'll stop by ol' Harv's farm later  
on today and let him know. 

EMMA  
I've been wondering about that  
fellow. Imaginos.

JASON  
Don't think about him too much,  
daughter. I don't like him. You saw  
that fight he got into. And the  
rumors I've heard.

EMMA  
What rumors? That he's a bird? I  
doubt that's true. And the fight  
wasn't his fault. Richard was  
picking a fight.

JASON  
Then Imaginos should've walked  
away.

EMMA  
(sighs)  
I suppose you're right. Pity,  
though. He is quite handsome.

JASON  
Just forget about that Imaginos  
fellow and concentrate on your  
work.

EMMA  
Yes, father.

Emma continues stocking the shelves and taking inventory. As  
she is working, a woman in her late twenties walks in  
carrying a medium sized wicker basket. 

DINAH  
Good morning, Emma. 

EMMA  
Good morning, Dinah. How's the herb  
garden?

DINAH  
Absolutely splendid, my dear. The  
basil is growing nicely and the  
lavendar is just starting to  
blossom.

EMMA  
I'm so glad to hear that. Is there  
anything I can get for you?

DINAH  
I'm just here for the regular  
monthly shopping.

EMMA  
Is it the beginning of the month  
already?

DINAH  
It seems to have passed so quickly.  
I suppose the arrival of that new  
fellow has just made us all not  
notice. He's quite handsome, isn't  
he.

EMMA  
(distractedly)  
I hadn't noticed.

DINAH  
(gives Emma a knowing  
smile)  
I wasn't at the party, but I heard  
about the squabble between the new  
fellow and Richard. 

EMMA  
It wasn't a squabble. It was a  
knockdown drag out fight. I think  
Richard came out the worse for it.

DINAH  
Really? Usually Richard wins out  
quickly. 

EMMA  
I think its because Imaginos spent  
so much time at sea. 

JASON  
(warningly)  
Emma!

EMMA  
Just talking with Dinah, father.

JASON  
I suggest you put her order  
together and stop going on about  
that ex-seafarer. I have no  
intentions of having such a man as  
my son-in-law.

EMMA  
(blushing)  
I am not in love with him. I simply  
find him interesting because he's a  
man of the sea. Think of all the  
adventures he must've had.

JASON  
Emma, the man spent six months at a  
time mopping floors, pulling  
anchors, and staring at nothing but  
water that he couldn't drink. I'd  
hardly call that an adventure.

*****

EXT. RICHARD AND RUTH'S KITCHEN NEAR THE PLANTER TABLE.

RICHARD  
(slams fist down on  
table)  
I hate surprises. Especially from  
men who spend half their time as  
birds.

RUTH  
Really, now, dear. You're not doing  
yourself any good ranting and  
raving about that. You know it's  
not possible. How could a man  
become a bird?

RICHARD  
I don't know how. All I do know is  
that Imaginos can do it.

RUTH  
Richard, think about it. If a man  
turned into a bird, where would all  
the extra mass go?

RICHARD  
What?

RUTH  
You can't pour a gallon of milk  
into a one pint jug without  
spilling the rest of the gallon.  
And I don't think...

RICHARD  
Keep your mind on gardening, Ruth.  
That's what a lady is supposed to  
do. Not worry about all this  
science nonsense.  
  
*****

INT. KNICKKNACK SHOP.

Imaginos walks in and begins looking around. He spots a ring  
on a shelf and hurries over to it.

JANET  
I see you're interested in the Blue  
Oyster. 

IMAGINOS  
Yes. It's funny. I saw something  
similar once in a childhood dream.

JANET  
Perhaps it's meant to be yours,  
then?

IMAGINOS  
Perhaps. Or perhaps not. I'm sure  
it's beyond my means.

JANET  
The price isn't as much as you'd  
think. It's the size that matters  
for this little trinket. It was  
made deliberately for an odd sized  
finger. It was as if the creators  
wanted only certain people to be  
able to wear it.

IMAGINOS  
You're suggesting I try it on?

JANET  
It worked for Cinderella and her  
shoe.

IMAGINOS  
Who? Oh... The fairy tale. I grew  
up reading tales of the sea and  
travel. That's one thing that made  
my wanderlust so strong for such a  
long time.

JANET  
See! The sea, oyster, it all fits.  
Now let's see if the ring does.

Imaginos takes the ring from the table and slips it on his  
right forefinger. It fits perfectly.

IMAGINOS  
What gem is this?

JANET  
Azurite.

IMAGINOS  
It's very beautiful. Like the  
bluest part of the sea.

JANET  
That's twenty four pence.

Imaginos pays her and starts looking at other items, happy  
with the purchase he's made.  
  
****

EXT. THE CREEK

Richard is fishing when Buzzardo swoops down and grabs a  
nearby fish. In anger and frustration both Richard and Shark  
began howling. Richard picks up his gun and aims it at  
Buzzardo.

RICHARD  
(cocks the rifle)  
Now we'll see what you're made of.

Richard fires the rifle, striking Buzzardo in the part of  
the wing that would be a man's shoulder. The bird falls to  
the ground and writhes in pain as he instinctively changes  
back into Imaginos.

RICHARD  
It IS you! Oh, if I had some way to  
prove it.

IMAGINOS  
You can't go to the authorities,  
you know. They would see a man that  
you shot and would never believe I  
was a bird.

RICHARD  
(curses under his breath)  
Unfortunately you're right. 

IMAGINOS  
Honestly, as a man I have had it up  
to my eyebrows with fish. But  
Buzzardo still likes them. So, what  
happens now? Do you blackmail me,  
or do I blackmail you?

RICHARD  
Let's just call ourselves even,  
shall we.

IMAGINOS  
I think that would be a good idea.  
Shall we forget the whole thing,  
then?

RICHARD  
Will you stop stealing my fish?

IMAGINOS  
Done.

RICHARD  
Then perhaps we can be friends?

IMAGINOS  
(extends his hand)  
What a way to start a friendship.

RICHARD  
What about the gunshot wound?

IMAGINOS  
It's not that big and it's near the  
skin. I'll leave it in for now and  
let it work it's way out.

RICHARD  
Maybe I can remove it for you. I'll  
probably leave a scar.

IMAGINOS  
And destroy the evidence against  
you. Leaving me vulnerable.

RICHARD  
Tell you what. Help me catch fish  
instead of stealing them, and I'll  
consider your little trick useful  
and won't share it with everyone.

IMAGINOS  
I can do that. 

Shark comes bounding over and yaps at Imaginos

IMAGINOS  
And as for you, little puppy.

Imaginos tries to turn back into Buzzardo but winces in  
pain.

RICHARD  
Looks like you're not flying  
anywhere until that bullet is gone.


	2. Chapter 2

IMAGINOS  
Go ahead and remove it then.  
Otherwise neither of us will be  
eating fish tonight.

RICHARD  
(takes out a small  
knife.)  
This is going to hurt, I'm afraid.

IMAGINOS  
Stop bragging and just do it.

RICHARD  
(hands him a rag that  
smells of worms)  
Bite down on this.

IMAGINOS  
(sniffs)  
I've smelled worse.

Imaginos bites down on the smelly rag, his teeth gripping  
harder as Richard cuts into the wound. He raises his head in  
the agony of it all as he feels Richard lifting out the  
bullet with the knife.

RICHARD  
There. That's done. Now we can get  
you to the doctor and tell him you  
tripped and got a puncture wound  
from the branch of an old log.

IMAGINOS  
Works for me.

As Richard starts packing up his gear, Imaginos spots the  
bullet with the keen sight his bird half has given him. He  
pockets it and helps Richard finish packing.

RICHARD  
We'll be at the doctor's in a few  
minutes. Just continue biting down  
on that rag if the pain comes back.  
I'm sure you're used to the taste  
of worms.

IMAGINOS  
My kind eat fish, smaller birds,  
and sometimes deer. Not worms,  
thank you.

RICHARD  
You can kill deer as a...

IMAGINOS  
As Buzzardo, yes.

RICHARD  
Hmmm.

IMAGINOS  
Hmm?

RICHARD  
I'm just wondering if it counts as  
poaching if I collect a deer that a  
bird has killed.

IMAGINOS  
It does if it's your bird.

RICHARD  
What if you went out in the wee  
hours and killed it and then I went  
out a few hours later?

IMAGINOS  
(raises an eyebrow)  
Do you like maggots with your  
venison?

*****  


INT. DOCTOR'S OFFICE

The doctor looks up as Richard brings in a stumbling  
Imaginos who looks about ready to pass out. He rushes over  
and helps Richard bring Imaginos over to the cot.

DOCTOR ADAMS  
What happened?

RICHARD  
I'm not sure.

IMAGINOS  
(stiltedly)  
I wasn't watching where I was  
going.... Something else on my...  
mind. I stumbled and fell onto a  
log. The branch...

DOCTOR ADAMS  
I see. Let's have a look shall we?

Doctor Adams tears Imaginos' sleeve and examines the wound.

DOCTOR ADAMS  
Did either of you use a knife in  
this wound?

IMAGINOS  
There was a little piece of bark...  
I asked Richard to remove it. It  
hurt when I tried... to move my  
shoulder.

DOCTOR ADAMS  
Well, it doesn't look like you did  
too much damage. I'm going to have  
to cut the jagged pieces off in  
order to sew it back straight.

At this point, Imaginos is barely conscious and definitely  
in shock.

RICHARD  
Is there anything I can do?

DOCTOR ADAMS  
He'll be okay. Just stay back and  
let me take care of him.

RICHARD  
Okay.

Richard goes and sits on the stool in the corner.

Doctor Adams works on Imaginos' wound, carefully stitching  
it until he is satisfied with his work. Then, he cuts the  
thread and wraps a strip of cloth around Imaginos' shoulder  
and chest to cover the wound.

DOCTOR ADAMS  
There. Now we just have to wait and  
see if he comes through. He's  
passed out from shock, so it's hard  
to know if I got to him in time.

RICHARD  
I hope he'll be okay.

DOCTOR ADAMS  
Why the concern? I thought you  
believed he was a warlock.

RICHARD  
He convinced me otherwise with this  
little accident. I think warlocks  
have an allergy to trees because of  
their so-called mystical  
properties.

DOCTOR ADAMS  
So, you've decided to drop the  
whole thing?

RICHARD  
Yes.

(fade out)

  


*****  
  
  
  


INT. GROCER'S. 

Richard walks into the store and goes over to the counter to  
speak to Jason. Emma is sweeping the floor a few aisles  
over.

RICHARD  
Good afternoon.

JASON  
Good afternoon, Richard. How's the  
wife? You didn't get into a fight  
with her did you?

RICHARD  
Ruth's good. You got any of that  
steak from Jacob's farm? No, no  
fight. But she's going to give me a  
good talking to if I come home  
empty handed after being out so  
late.

JASON  
Emma. I know you've been sneaking  
up to listen. So you know what's  
needed. So get along and get two  
nice pieces of farmer Jacob's  
steak. And get a bouquet of our  
cowslip and bluebells while you're  
at it. I think Richard here is  
going to have a lot of making up to  
do.

EMMA  
Yes, father.

Emma goes to get the things her father has requested for  
Richard. As she is working, she listens carefully as any  
woman would, trying to find out new news she can share with  
her friends.

JASON  
Why are you out so late?

RICHARD  
I had to get a fellow to the  
doctor's office. He got himself  
hurt pretty bad. Dr Adams is still  
looking after him. He was in shock  
and unconscious when I left.

JASON  
Who was?

RICHARD  
Imaginos.

Emma gasps and almost drops the flowers.

JASON  
Back to work. Never mind about that  
seafarer. It sounds to me like he's  
probably going to die soon. People  
very rarely survive puncture wounds  
that severe.

EMMA  
Don't say that! (she turns to  
Richard) You said he was treated by  
Dr. Adams, right?

JASON  
Emma.. I'm warning you!

RICHARD  
Yes, but...

EMMA  
Sorry, father. 

*****

Emma takes off her apron and places it on the hat rack as  
she runs out the door.

EXT.DR. ADAMS' PRACTICE. 

Emma bangs on the door until Dr. Adams opens it.

DOCTOR ADAMS  
May I help you?

EMMA  
I heard that Imaginos is here.

DOCTOR ADAMS  
Yes, but I'm afraid I can't let you  
in to see him. He's resting at the  
moment.

*****

EMMA  
Can't I just sit by him? I won't  
wake him. I promise.

DOCTOR ADAMS  
If you were his wife, I'd say yes.  
But as you aren't, I must ask you  
to come back when he's recovered. I  
can send word to you if you like.

EMMA  
That would be fine. Thank you for  
taking care of him.

DOCTOR ADAMS  
I wonder...

EMMA  
What?

DOCTOR ADAMS  
He told me he was distracted by  
something. Hmm... Perhaps he shares  
your attraction.

EMMA  
(hopefully)  
Does that mean I can stay?

DOCTOR ADAMS  
Well, having someone they care for  
in the room with them has been  
known to speed up recovery time.  
You can stay for one hour. But  
after that, you'll have to head  
home.

EMMA  
Thank you.

DOCTOR ADAMS  
Don't thank me yet, young lady.  
You're going to have a lot of  
explaining to do when you get home.

EMMA  
I know. But this is what people do  
when they care about someone.

DOCTOR ADAMS  
That's the only reason I'm letting  
you stay.

Emma walks into the office and sits on a low stool next to  
the cot. As promised, she keeps quiet, just looking down at  
Imaginos as she begins to think of things to say to him when  
he awakens.

The door flies open, and Jason walks in looking mad as heck.

EMMA  
Father!

JASON  
Emma, you get your fanny home right  
now!

EMMA  
But, father! Imaginos!

JASON  
I don't want to hear another word  
about Imaginos! 

EMMA  
The doctor says I can save him.

JASON  
With what? True love's kiss? I  
thought I got rid of that fairytale  
stuff your mother put in your head.

EMMA  
Not with a kiss. Just be being  
nearby.

JASON  
It gets worse every day. Now the  
Princess has to stare at the  
sleeping seafarer and he eventually  
wakes up from the power of her  
gaze.

EMMA  
I'm not a princess.

JASON  
No, you're my daughter. And I say  
you are to go straight home.

EMMA  
I don't want to. I want to help  
Imaginos.

JASON  
You will head home now and you will  
never mention that name under my  
roof again. Neither in the house  
nor the shop. Is that understood?

EMMA  
(glaring)  
Understood.

(fade out)

EXT. THE BACKYARD UNDER EMMA'S BEDROOM WINDOW

Emma is climbing out the window. Her father has locked away  
her day clothes to keep her from doing this very thing, so  
she is wearing her shift and her winter bathrobe along with  
a pair of slippers. Definitely not outdoor clothing in any  
time period, especially not 1800s Cornwall.

EMMA  
(to herself)  
I just hope nobody sees me until I  
get to the doctor's. Imaginos  
should still be there. I don't  
think the doctor will let him go  
home for another day or so.

Emma creeps around to the road and heads down it, hoping her  
father doesn't look out the window as she passes the house. 

EXT.the road where dr. Adams' shingle is located.

A bobby is patrolling the area. He turns the corner, not  
seeing Emma who approaches the doctor's office.

Emma takes a pin out of her hair and unlocks the door. She  
slips into the office and goes into the room where Imaginos  
is resting. He is awake, looking at the ceiling and  
breathing regularly.

EMMA  
Imaginos?

IMAGINOS  
Emma? What are you doing here?

EMMA  
Making sure you're okay.

IMAGINOS  
You came out in your nightgown to  
see me? Your father won't be happy.

EMMA  
I don't care. I had to see you  
again. Father doesn't seem to care  
too much for you.

IMAGINOS  
I'm a former seafarer, Emma. He  
probably just thinks I'll break  
your heart and return to the sea  
once I've stolen it.

EMMA  
You could never hurt me. I know  
that. No evil man could ever wear  
the Blue Oyster.

IMAGINOS  
Not everyone shares your optimism.  
And then there's the whole set of  
rumors about me.

EMMA  
The only one I've ever heard is  
that you can turn into a bird. Is  
there something else you can do,  
too?

IMAGINOS  
I believe I can make you smile.

EMMA  
You already did.

  
*****

Emma stays with Imaginos throughout the night, not meaning  
to but losing track of tiem while sitting at his bedside. As  
the growing light of day fills the room, she steps out the  
door only to be confronted by both Dr. Adams and her father.

JASON  
Emma! How dare you spend the entire  
night with that man!

EMMA  
I just sat at his bedside and made  
sure he's alright. Mother would've  
done the same for you.

JASON  
That man is not your husband. Nor  
will he ever be!

EMMA  
I don't think...

JASON  
No! You don't!

Jason raises his hand to slap her when a strong hand grabs  
it. He turns to see Imaginos, pale as a ghost with pain as  
he's used the arm attached to his wounded shoulder to stop  
the blow.

IMAGINOS  
It's rather rude to strike a young  
lady. Didn't your mother ever teach  
you manners?

EMMA  
Imaginos... Don't hurt him, please?  
He's my father.

IMAGINOS  
I have no intention of hurting  
anyone. Only of stopping you from  
being hurt.

JASON  
What I do with my family isn't your  
concern since you are not joining  
it.

EMMA  
I will decide who becomes my  
husband. Not you.

JASON  
I have to give whoever that is my  
permission to court you, and some  
seafarer is not going to be them.  
You can't trust travelers. You  
never know when they'll just  
abandon you.

EMMA  
Mother didn't abandon you. She  
died.

JASON  
She took off with that fellow from  
Scotland.

EMMA  
Your brother. And she was going  
there to bring back an old hope  
chest that had been in your family  
as a birthday gift for you. You  
know that.

JASON  
I never should have let her go.  
There was no reason for her to. 

EMMA  
She wanted to visit Scotland one  
more time. Neither of you knew the  
ship would be lost in dangerous  
waters. 

IMAGINOS  
The sea is as treacherous as it is  
unforgiving. You couldn't have  
known what was going to happen. It  
wasn't your fault.

JASON  
It was my fault. I didn't listen to  
my heart and let her go. I won't  
make the same mistake with Emma.

IMAGINOS  
No. You're making a whole new one

  
****

JASON  
Keep out of this. When You get back  
to the shop, Emma, I expect every  
inch of that floor to be spotless.  
And you will wipe down every can  
and make sure every one is facing  
outward.

EMMA  
Father, I have always wanted to say  
this. I love you, and always will  
as you are my father. But I've  
never liked working in the shop.  
You treat me like a dog whenever  
nobody is there. You treated my  
mother the same way. She went to  
get that chest because she thought  
it would please you and make you  
act more kindly toward us.

JASON  
I was acting kindly. I was doing  
everything I could to protect you.

EMMA  
Keeping us locked away unless we  
were in school or at church?

JASON  
There are men like this Imaginos  
here who would do you harm!

EMMA  
What harm has he done, father? All  
he has done is to stop you from  
hitting me for no reason.

JASON  
I will not have my daughter staying  
in a bedroom with a man who is not  
her husband. In her night clothes  
no less! Like some common whore!

IMAGINOS  
Don't call her that! How dare you?  
This is your daughter! Your own  
flesh and blood! And you act is if  
she has no value! Shame!

JASON  
We didn't ask you.

DOCTOR ADAMS  
He might be right, Jason. You've  
been so protective of your daughter  
that you can't stand the idea of  
her making her own choices.

JASON  
Doctor, she spend the night with  
him! What are people going to  
think? Emma! I forbid you to see  
this man ever again! And you.. You  
cad! I will not have you set foot  
in my shop! I will have a friend of  
mine deliver your food so I never  
have to see you again.

Jason storms out, dragging Emma along with him. 

IMAGINOS  
Aren't you going to stop him?

DOCTOR ADAMS  
I can't. He's her father.

IMAGINOS  
(bitterly)  
Barbaric.

DOCTOR ADAMS  
I can't stop him. I'm sorry.

IMAGINOS  
Does this town have a justice of  
the peace?


	3. Chapter 3

INT.JASON'S HOUSE SEVERAL MINUTES LATER

Jason is towering over Emma. He has already smacked her  
across the face and there is a palm-shaped mark on her cheek

JASON  
You had better not be pregnant,  
whore. 

EMMA  
I am neither pregnant nor a whore.  
Nothing happened. I just sat in a  
chair next to the...

She is interrupted with another slap.

JASON  
I will be denouncing you in church  
tomorrow. 

EMMA  
Father! Please!

JASON  
I am not your father. My daughter  
is dead.

EMMA  
Father!

Emma breaks down in tears as she runs to her bedroom and  
changes into her street clothes, finally collapsing onto the  
bed but tears.

INT. DOCTOR'S OFFICE

DOCTOR ADAMS  
Let it go. She's likely to be  
ostracized. If you marry her, your  
reputation will be tarnished as  
well.

IMAGINOS  
I can't let her face this alone.  
Its at least partly my fault. She's  
being punished just for being kind  
to me when I needed a friend.

DOCTOR ADAMS  
It's your funeral.

IMAGINOS  
(laughs)  
Actually, it's my elopement. If she  
says yes.

DOCTOR ADAMS  
Good luck. 

EXT. THE BACKYARD UNDER EMMA'S BEDROOM WINDOW

Imaginos quietly slips up to the window and taps quietly on  
the glass.

EMMA  
Imaginos?

IMAGINOS  
(puts his finger to his  
lips)  
I would be honored if you would  
marry me.

EMMA  
I'd be happy to. 

IMAGINOS  
Shall we elope this moment?

EMMA  
No time like the present.

Imaginos helps Emma out the window. The two of them walk  
away from Jason's house, arm in arm.

EXT. JUSTICE OF THE PEACE.

IMAGINOS  
Are you certain you want to go  
through with this?

EMMA  
Do you?

IMAGINOS  
Yes. The stars are gorgeous.  
Especially the ones in your eyes.  
I've followed the stars for many  
years and these ones have brought  
me to happiness. I can't let you  
face your father's wrath for no  
reason.

EMMA  
(smiles)  
You're such a good man, Imaginos. I  
don't think you'll ever hurt me the  
way father thinks you will. So I  
won't change my mind either.

IMAGINOS  
Then let's take the first step into  
the next part of our lives.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

(continued from last chapter)

There is a loud bang as the door flies open and Jason storms  
in.

JASON  
Get away from here! You have no  
business being here! There will be  
no marriage. Not now, not ever!

IMAGINOS  
I will not give up on my intentions  
of marrying your daughter. I love  
her and I will not set her aside  
for the sake of your pettiness.

JASON  
Then you leave me no choice. Since  
I have no authority over you, I  
shall exercise my authority over  
her.

EMMA  
Let go of me!

JASON  
No. You are clearly not in your  
right mind, so I shall be taking  
you to the sanitorium. 

EMMA  
No! You can't!

JASON  
Yes, I can. You are my daughter and  
I have the right to do what I feel  
is best for you.

EMMA  
Imaginos! Help me!

There is no response as Jason drags Emma from the house.  
Emma goes limp in defeat, now certain that Imaginos has been  
scared off.

EXT.THE FRONT PATHWAY

Jason drags Emma along as she weeps silently. She has every  
reason to cry as her life is about to be ruined.

As they reach the road, a buzzard hawk (Buzzardo)swoops down  
on them, shrieking angrily as it attacks Jason. It is clear  
that the bird has no intention of doing any lasting harm as  
it buffets him with his wings and rips his clothes with its  
beak and talons while avoiding damaging the skin.

EMMA  
(in realization)

Imaginos?!

JASON  
Richard was right! You can  
transform! You're a monster!

EMMA  
Monsters don't defend the people  
they love. Don't you see, father?  
He gave himself away to protect me!

Buzzardo shrieks at Jason, then perches on a fencepost next  
to Emma who has moved away from her father during the bird's  
attack on Jason. Emma reaches out and ruffles his feathers  
then stops as he changes back into Imaginos

IMAGINOS  
You've seen what I can do. If you  
ever attempt to harm Emma or myself  
again, I guarantee I won't be so  
gentle next time.

JASON  
I will tell everyone what you can  
do. I will tell them that Richard  
was telling the truth.

JUSTICE ROBERTS  
(rushing out to stop any  
fight)  
Please! Let's talk this over! I'm  
sure there is a way to resolve...

IMAGINOS  
(ignoring him and  
addressing Jason)  
You would ruin your daughter's  
happiness because of something that  
happened years ago. Something that  
you had no control over. You would  
spoil that for something neither  
she nor I had anything to do with.

JASON  
(Sees Justice Roberts.  
Defeatedly)  
She's my daughter. I want her to be  
safe. Her mother died at sea. I  
won't have the same thing happen to  
her.

IMAGINOS  
It won't. Because if I need to sail  
for any reason, perhaps to earn  
enough money to support a home or  
feed my family if the money here  
isn't enough, I shall have her stay  
home. I would never risk her life.

JASON  
(turns to Emma)  
I'm sorry. Perhaps he is right. And  
he certain has the means to protect  
you if need be.

EMMA  
I forgive you, father. You were  
scared. But Imaginos will be a good  
husband. I can feel it.

JASON  
Very well. But I will not have my  
daughter running off and eloping in  
the middle of the night. You will  
have a proper wedding.

EMMA  
When?

JASON  
We shall have to send out  
invitations and get you a dress. It  
would hurt too much to see your  
mother's gown. I loved her so much.  
So let's say in two week's time.

EMMA  
Then two weeks it is.

IMAGINOS  
Thank you. I'm sure Emma will look  
beautiful in her wedding gown.

JASON  
On that, I agree.

(fade out)


	5. Chapter 5

INT. RICHARD AND RUTH'S HOME. RUTH IS HOLDING A PIECE OF  
MAIL IN HER HANDS.

RICHARD  
What is it?

RUTH  
(opens the letter)  
Oh, how nice. It's an invitation.  
Emma is going to marry Imaginos.

RICHARD  
Well, at least he can hunt for  
their food without much fuss.

RUTH  
Oh, Richard. Must you go on with  
that old bird stuff? He's getting  
married. At least let him have that  
in peace.

RICHARD  
If I must, then I must. (he looks  
slyly at his wife) Must I?

RUTH  
Oh, Richard. If you don't you'll  
get no bread and butter pudding for  
a month.

RICHARD  
Oh, whatever shall I do without my  
wife's delicious bread and butter  
pudding?!

Other invitations are being opened almost simultaneously in  
various locations. RSVPs accepting them are being just as  
quickly sent back with a couple of exceptions from several  
men in the town who are being tasked to guard the shores  
against the rumor of a supposedly imminent attack.

Jason, in the meantime, has taken Emma to get her wedding  
gown. She has tried on several and has finally decided on  
one she particularly likes.

INT. BRIDAL SHOPPE

Emma is trying on a lovely white long-sleeved crinoline  
dress with golden trim.

EMMA  
Oh, father. What do you think? Do  
you think he'll like it? 

JASON  
It looks beautiful on you. I think  
your young mariner will be quite  
taken with you in it.

EMMA  
(steps down from the  
stand and hugs her  
father)  
Thank you.

SEAMSTRESS  
Now, just climb on back up dear,  
and I'll make a few adjustments so  
it fits you perfectly.

EMMA  
(steps onto the pinning  
platform)  
I'm so excited. I wish mother was  
here.

JASON  
She would've been proud of you. I  
am.

SEAMSTRESS  
So, you're going to marry a  
seafarer? He must love you a lot to  
give up the Sea for you.

EMMA  
He does. Father didn't approve at  
first, but he changed his mind  
after Imaginos proved his love for  
me.

SEAMSTRESS  
(starts pinning the gown)  
Isn't he the young gentleman who  
can supposedly turn into a...

JASON  
Into a bird. Yes. I don't believe a  
word of it, myself. It's all stuff  
and nonsense if you ask me.

SEAMSTRESS  
Rather useful trick, all the same.  
Great for fending off intruders or  
hunting for food.

JASON  
(nods)  
True. It does seem practical. Pity  
it's all just fantasy.

EMMA  
Yes. Such a pity.

SEAMSTRESS  
(puts in the last pin)  
That's you done, then, dear. Now go  
change back into your everyday  
clothes and I'll start making the  
changes for you. It should be done  
in a few days.

EMMA  
Thank you.

Emma's father pays the seamstress the first of the two  
payments and they leave the store together. As they walk  
along the shore, they can see several specks off in the  
distance. They might be whales or they might be ships. In  
either case, they will be in reach of Cornwall in the next  
few hours.

EMMA  
(worriedly)  
I hope that's not the fleet we've  
been hearing about.

JASON  
(also worried)  
I hope not either. You're not also  
worried that Imaginos might take  
the opportunity to leave, are you?

EMMA  
I don't think he'll do that. Not  
after he's promised himself to me.

JASON  
I hope you're right. If he breaks  
your heart...

EMMA  
He won't.

(fade out)


	6. Chapter 6

EXT. THE CHURCH OVERLOOKING THE HARBOR. 

It is the middle of a Saturday morning. Imaginos and Emma's  
wedding day. Mozart's Life Let Us Cherish is being sung  
a'capella by the church choir and can be heard faintly as if  
in the distance.

As the singing fades into the distance, the armada that was  
in the distance days earlier, but which people have decided  
was no threat as they never seemed to come too close, but  
rather seemed to just be resting in calmer waters before  
setting sail once more, loom ominously out of the fog that  
hides the ocean from the bay.

INT. THE SAME CHURCH

Imaginos and Emma are at the altar, standing before Pastor  
Martin.

PASTOR MARTIN  
(to Imaginos)  
The sea has sent the people of this  
land ships bearing many good  
things. It has sent spices and  
textiles. It has sent jewels and  
precious treasure. And now a ship  
has sent love. Imaginos, you have  
stepped from the deck of the ship  
that brought you here and into the  
arms of the lovely Emma.

PASTOR MARTIN  
(to Emma)  
God gives us many good things, the  
greatest of which is love. Love may  
come from the air, like the  
sunshine that warms us, or from the  
earth, like the food that nourishes  
us. In your case, it came from the  
Sea which guides and trains us. For  
no element is so like unto Him than  
the waters of the Sea. The waters  
which guide and provide for us, but  
which also may cast us into danger  
should we presume too much in our  
arrogance. May you always cherish  
your gift from the Sea and never  
waver in your understanding that  
she is a jealous mistress who will  
stop at nothing to win her man  
back.

PASTOR MARTIN  
(to Jason)  
Do you, Jason O'Donnell give the  
hand of your daughter Emma unto the  
bridegroom Imaginos so that they  
may be joined in wedlock?

JASON  
I consent and gladly give.

PASTOR MARTIN  
(turns to the couple)  
Do you Imaginos...

There is a sudden explosion of sound as a ship's cannonball  
crashes through one of the stained glass windows near the  
back of the church.

PASTOR MARTIN  
(looking angry and trying  
to calm down)  
Of all the times...!

IMAGINOS  
(to Jason)  
Get Emma to safety! I'll join you  
as soon as I can!

EMMA  
(horrified)  
No! Imaginos, you'll be killed! I  
can't lose you now! We're so close  
to being married.

IMAGINOS  
(takes Emma's hands in  
his own)  
You know what I can do, Emma. You  
know I'm the only one who can reach  
those ships. (he kisses her  
forehead) I need you to be safe  
until I get back. Hopefully, I  
won't be gone long.

Another cannonball strikes the church. Imaginos slips out  
during the panic and confusion and takes the shape of  
Buzzardo, angrily soaring toward the offending ship.

EXT. THE MOUTH OF THE HARBOR. 

A fleet of six tall ships is approaching in a staggered  
formation. The closest one is just entering the harbor and  
it is this vessel that has been firing the cannonballs.

Buzzardo circles higher and higher until he reaches the  
distance he wants. Then he streaks down out of the sky like  
a bolt of lightning, straight at the deck of the ship,  
causing several crewmembers to dive out of the way, a couple  
of them overboard.

CREWMAN BENTLEY  
What in the name of St. Maggie is  
going on?

CREWMAN JONES  
Perhaps we'd have better luck at...

Buzzardo swoops again, causing their conversation to stop as  
they dive for cover again. Things get to a point where  
everyone is ducking, hiding, or scrambling around wondering  
where the bird has gone to.

IMAGINOS  
(tapping the gunner on  
the shoulder)  
Excuse me, but don't you know it's  
rude to interrupt a wedding?

GUNNER RANDALL  
(turns and stands in  
surprise)  
How...?!

Imaginos punches Randall hard across the jaw, knocking him  
to the floor of the gundeck of the ship. The two start to  
fight in earnest, moving through the room, and up to the  
upper deck, Randall grabbing a sword from nearby crewmember  
and rushing at Imaginos who, no stranger to seabattles,  
dodges and trips Randall, causing the man to almost fall.  
Randall rights himself, but can no longer find his foe,  
seeing instead a buzzard hawk apparently chuckling at him.

GUNNER RANDALL  
Where did you come from? More to  
the point, where is that sniveling  
coward that was just here?!

Randall starts looking around when Buzzardo swoops down,  
grabs his hat, and drops it into the harbor. Randall reaches  
down for it and is tapped, again, on the shoulder.

IMAGINOS  
Don't you know it's also considered  
polite to remove your hat when in  
the presence of a bride.

GUNNER RANDALL  
There are no brides here.

IMAGINOS  
No. But there is one awaiting me in  
that church you've been shooting at  
and I am not pleased. Now tell me  
who sent you.

GUNNER RANDALL  
I don't have to tell you anything

IMAGINOS  
Tell me now, or...

GUNNER RANDALL  
Or what? You're unarmed. There  
isn't a thing you can do.

IMAGINOS  
Isn't there? Pray tell, look  
around. Do you see any small boats?

GUNNER RANDALL  
No.

IMAGINOS  
Are my clothes dry or wet?

GUNNER RANDALL  
Dry.

IMAGINOS  
Then, pray tell me? How do you  
think I got here?

GUNNER RANDALL  
(looks at church)  
By... By the will of God?

IMAGINOS  
That's one way of putting it. I  
would say He's not too happy with  
you cannoning His house, wouldn't  
you?

GUNNER RANDALL  
I don't take orders from men nor  
gods! (he starts to turn and walk  
away)

IMAGINOS  
What about birds?

Imaginos takes the shape of Buzzardo fanning his wings out  
in a very angry manner. He buffets at the man's face with  
his wings and leaves gouges in his upper arms with his  
talons until enough damage is done where the man no longer  
can fire a cannon.

GUNNER RANDALL  
(collapses, holding his  
wounded arms)  
What... What are you?

IMAGINOS  
I am this city's protector. Tell  
your captain to turn his fleet back  
now, or he shall suffer your fate  
as well.

GUNNER RANDALL  
Yes... Yes, sir.

Taking the form of Buzzardo, Imaginos leaves the ship and  
circles high above until finding a spot near the church to  
take on his human form.

EMMA  
(runs to him)  
Are you alright?

IMAGINOS  
I'm fine. I just happen to think  
interrupting a wedding is a rather  
boorish thing to do.

INT. CHURCH

Imaginos and Emma walk in.

PASTOR MARTIN  
Are you both alright?

IMAGINOS  
We're fine. I just had to teach  
some impolite people their manners.

PASTOR MARTIN  
(smiles)  
I won't even ask how you did it.  
The Lord, after all, works in  
mysterious ways.

IMAGINOS  
(shows him the Blue  
Oyster)  
He does, indeed.

PASTOR MARTIN  
The Blue Oyster. I remember when  
that ring first came to us. I never  
learned where it came from, only  
that it was said that only a  
protector would be able to wear it.  
It seems that would be you. Thank  
you.

IMAGINOS  
You're welcome.

PASTOR MARTIN  
Now, I believe we have a wedding on  
hand?

Imaginos smiles to Emma who smiles back at him. The wedding  
picks up where it left off, albeit it with far more  
bedraggled guests and most of the cake that someone had made  
and put in the reception area splattered on the side of a  
cannonball now resting just outside a big hole in the wall,  
leaving only the bottom tier untouched.


	7. Chapter 7

EXT.A GRAND HOUSE ON THE STRAND, NOT FAR FROM THE CHURCH.

Imaginos and Emma are walking along the lane that passes the  
house. 

IMAGINOS  
What a magnificent house, Emma.  
Wouldn't it be wonderful if we  
could have a home like this? Plenty  
of room for our children to play  
when it rains.

EMMA  
This house is supposed to be  
haunted. They say no one can even  
enter.

IMAGINOS  
Haunted? By whom?

EMMA  
It's been so long since the story  
started that nobody remembers who  
the ghost is or why they haunt the  
place. All anyone knows is that  
anyone who tries to move in finds  
themselves running for the life  
before the first day is over. We've  
had six families since the time it  
all began try to move in. The last  
was half a century ago. 

IMAGINOS  
What happened?

EMMA  
Rumor has it that the father threw  
himself into the sea to escape the  
madness that overcame him. The rest  
of the family left the coast and  
moved inland. Nobody knows what  
happened to them after that.

IMAGINOS  
What if someone did survive more  
than a day or two? What if they  
survived a week?

EMMA  
I'm guessing that the house would  
become that person's home.

IMAGINOS  
(walks toward the front  
door)  
Come on!

EMMA  
You're crazy. I'm not going in  
there.

IMAGINOS  
Emma, don't forget. (he shows her  
the Blue Oyster)

EMMA  
(following)  
I must be just as crazy as you are.

Emma follows Imaginos to the door. Imaginos touches the knob  
and the door swings open.

INT. THE HAUNTED HOUSE

The entrance to the house is large, a stairwell, wide enough  
to accommodate four men side by side, stands at the center  
its railings and bannisters coated with the dust of several  
years of disuse. 

Imaginos and Emma are investigating the place with curious  
eyes. Emma looks cautious while Imaginos has a look of  
approval in his eyes.

IMAGINOS  
Other than the dust of disuse, I  
don't see any signs of haunting.

EMMA  
Odd. I don't either. But many  
people have claimed it so. 

IMAGINOS  
(turns to the door)  
I'll be right back. I think I heard  
a noise outside. Probably someone  
saw us come in and wants to  
frighten us off.

EMMA  
I'll come with you.

IMAGINOS  
I don't want you caught up in a  
fight if they turn nasty.

EMMA  
I'll be by the door, then.

IMAGINOS  
Just keep out from under foot. Your  
father would force me to turn into  
my bird form and set the dogs after  
me if anything happened to you.

EXT. HAUNTED HOUSE

Imaginos steps out of the house, looking around. There  
doesn't seem to be anyone around, however. He decides to  
circle the house to see if whoever it was is hiding around  
the corner. He is barely a foot to the right of the entrance  
when he hears Emma scream.

INT. THE HAUNTED HOUSE

IMAGINOS  
(runs in)  
Emma! What's wrong?

EMMA  
Oh, Imaginos! It was horrible. A  
face. I don't know what it was.  
Just a huge face. It looked like  
something that crawled out of... I  
can't stay here!

IMAGINOS  
But it went away...

EMMA  
The minute you walked in, it fled.  
As if it were being forced out by  
something. 

IMAGINOS  
(looks at the Blue  
Oyster)  
It's this. (Shows Emma) It has to  
be. It's got the power to drive off  
otherworldly beings. As long as  
you're with me, those things can't  
touch you.

EMMA  
And what about when you go to work?  
What will protect me then?

IMAGINOS  
I will buy you a silver chain so  
you can wear it around your neck  
while I'm gone. I won't need it  
outside the house.

EMMA  
You're the town protector, my  
husband. You need the ring to  
fulfill your duties.

IMAGINOS  
Then you can stay with your father  
while I'm away from the house. I'm  
sure he would love to have an  
excuse to spend time with you.

EMMA  
Thank you.

Imaginos and Emma explore the rest of the house, eventually  
coming to the library. There are books, all of them old, a  
few of them rare. On the mantle of the fireplace is a glass  
case with a scroll written in a runic language.

EMMA  
I can't make it out.

IMAGINOS  
It seems familiar somehow. Though  
I've never seen writing like this  
before.

EMMA  
Maybe you dreamed about it?

IMAGINOS  
I think I did. As a child. Not this  
phrase. But it was definitely this  
script.

EMMA  
Can you translate it? Maybe the  
ring will help?

IMAGINOS  
(concentrates)  
When...the riddle...begins...the  
story will end.

EMMA  
What an odd thing to say. I wonder  
what it means?

IMAGINOS  
I wish I knew. But perhaps this  
scroll is the answer to the reason  
for the haunting of this house?


	8. Chapter 8

INT. TOWN LIBRARY

Imaginos and Emma are going through books on the town's  
history. Though there are a few records on the building and  
past ownership of the house, there are none on it's haunting  
or any other odd occurences.

IMAGINOS  
(closes a binder)  
Nothing. 

EMMA  
(closes a newspaper)  
Nothing here either. Funny how the  
people are always talking about it,  
but there's no record of any of it.  
It's almost as if it refuses to be  
printed out.

IMAGINOS  
Or refuses to be printed out in  
common letters. Are there any  
scrolls in this library?

EMMA  
I don't know. I've only ever come  
to read the fiction novels.

IMAGINOS  
I'm going to find out.

Imaginos walks over to the librarian.

IMAGINOS  
(in a whisper)  
Excuse me,miss. Does this library  
have any old scrolls?

LIBRARIAN  
I'm afraid not. But there is a  
museum of history not far from here  
that might keep a few. May I ask  
why you're so curious about  
scrolls?

IMAGINOS  
My wife and I found a scroll in a  
house we're interested in acquiring  
and there's a scroll there that  
might be connecte with, well,  
certain aspects of the house.

LIBRARIAN  
Are you talking about the house  
with no name?

EMMA  
Yes, he is.

LIBRARIAN  
(shocked)  
You're not thinking of moving in  
there! 

EMMA  
(shivers)  
He's got his heart set on it. And  
his ring seems to keep the monster  
at bay. Still, he can't leave it  
there, and that thing was horrible.  
Whatever it was, I'd rather never  
see it again. 

IMAGINOS  
We just need to find out what we're  
dealing with so I can find a way to  
send whatever it is back to where  
it came from. It clearly doesn't  
belong in this world.

EMMA  
I can attest to that. I don't even  
think Old Nick could stand to look  
at it for long.

LIBRARIAN  
The museum is the best place to  
find what you're looking for. It's  
rumored to have a series of scrolls  
that is no longer on display. The  
curator will be able to help you,  
though. I wish you good luck.

LIBRARIAN  
(in a low whisper)  
But I'd look for another house if I  
were you.

IMAGINOS  
The thought is appealing. But  
somehow, I feel as if the house.

LIBRARIAN  
Even though it scares your wife  
half to death?

IMAGINOS  
That's why I have to dispell the  
entity from the house before we  
move in.

EMMA  
I hope you can, Imaginos. I really  
hope you can.


	9. Chapter 9

EXT. MUSEUM

Imaginos and Emma have arrived. They walk up the steps to  
the door and pause.

EMMA  
I'm afraid of what we'll find.  
Perhaps we should just get a little  
cottage somewhere?

IMAGINOS  
I'm here. You'll be fine. Besides,  
we can look at the exhibits while  
we're here if you like.

EMMA  
Okay. But if I see one dead animal,  
the deal's off.

IMAGINOS  
How do you even manage to cook?

EMMA  
(in a playfully haughty  
voice)  
I have nothing against eating fish  
or meat that's already prepared.  
Just don't ask me to skin anything.

IMAGINOS  
I won't.

Imaginos opens the door to the museum.

IMAGINOS  
(gesturing to Emma)  
After you, milady.

EMMA  
(smiles warmly)  
Thank you, milord.

They share a laugh then enter the museum. The centerpiece of  
the main hall is a mock-up of the ship that brough early  
settlers to Cornwall. Another exhibit nearby shows a three  
dimension facade of the town in its early years.

EMMA  
(looking at the ship)  
Do you miss it?

IMAGINOS  
The Sea? Sometimes. But I don't  
regret my decision. Between the  
spray of sea water on my face and  
your kisses, I like your kisses a  
bit more.

EMMA  
(teasingly)  
Only a bit?

IMAGINOS  
We'll just have to practice a  
little more.

EMMA  
I look forward to our lessons.

They proceed through the museum, avoiding the taxidermy  
exhibits, until they find its curator giving a tour.

IMAGINOS  
Looks like we'll have to wait. Do  
you want to leave and have lunch or  
wait?

EMMA  
I'd like to wait. If I leave, I  
don't think I'll have the courage  
to come back and face whatever  
terrible story those scrolls will  
reveal.

IMAGINOS  
The ghost could be nothing but an  
angry spirit who lost something  
valuable to them.

EMMA  
Angry spirits don't have a history  
written on scrolls. And what about  
that one at the house? "When the  
riddle begins, the story will end."  
What does that mean? What riddle?  
What story?

IMAGINOS  
Maybe the riddle is the one we're  
trying to solve now? If that's the  
case, then maybe we're meant to  
solve it and end the spirit's pain.

EMMA  
(shivering)  
Or it could be our story that ends.

IMAGINOS  
Best not to think about that. Let's  
just concentrate on our future.

EMMA  
I like that idea.

They spend the next several minutes studying the minutae on  
the exhibits until they notice that the curator is free.

IMAGINOS  
(walks over to the  
curator)  
The librarian told my wife and I  
that this museum contains a set of  
scrolls that have never been  
deciphered.

CURATOR  
That's right. I take it you are  
interested in seeing them?

IMAGINOS  
There's a scroll in the house I'm  
thinking of moving into. It says  
"When the riddle begins, the story  
will end." I need to examine the  
other scrolls to see if they're  
related to that one. I want to find  
out what the riddle or the story  
that are spoken of is.

CURATOR  
If you can somehow translate those  
scrolls, the museum will pay you  
dearly for it.

IMAGINOS  
Let's see what I can do.

EMMA  
(joins them)  
I think I would rather join you at  
Sea. We can live on a ship  
together, right?

IMAGINOS  
There's one flaw to that plan. Most  
ship's crews don't accept women.  
They find them most distracting.

EMMA  
Can we have lunch and think this  
over?

IMAGINOS  
We're just looking at words on old  
parchment. You'll be okay. Come.

Imaginos and Emma follow the curator through the door to the  
cellar. 

Fade out.


	10. Chapter 10

INT. MUSEUM BASEMENT

The curator, Emma, and Imaginos are in a small room lit by  
an incandescent lightbult hanging from the ceiling. It is  
not easy to read by this light, but not impossible.

The curator fetches the scrolls from a small chest and  
places them on the table

CURATOR  
These have been in the keep of this  
museum since 1722. To this day, the  
remain unsolved.

IMAGINOS  
(unrolling and studying a  
scroll)  
Yes. This is the same runic system  
as the one at the house.

CURATOR  
(excitedly)  
Can you read it?

IMAGINOS  
The runes, yes. But not the  
language. It's different from the  
scroll back at the house. That one  
translated directly into English. I  
think it was written by a local  
person who had translated these a  
long time ago, but who for some  
reason deemed it essential to not  
make those translations known to  
everyone else.

EMMA  
(shivers with dread)  
Now I really want a cabin.

IMAGINOS  
(hugs her)  
Listen. I won't let anything happen  
to you. I just have this feeling  
that I'm somehow connected with  
whatever is in that house. 

EMMA  
(steps back, a hurt look  
on her face)  
Then it wasn't me that drew you  
here.

IMAGINOS  
Yes,it was. I knew nothing of the  
house until after our marriage. I'm  
happy to have found you. Nothing  
will ever change that. 

EMMA  
(a look of relief on her  
face)  
Thank you.

Imaginos kisses Emma, then turns back to the first scroll

IMAGINOS  
(in recognition)  
It's in a pre-Swadesh language.  
Give me time and I might be able to  
do a rough translation.

CURATOR  
(to Emma)  
If you like, I can show you some of  
our old paintings that we also keep  
down here.

EMMA  
Yes, I think I would like that very  
much.

IMAGINOS  
(to himself)  
That's got to be the symbol for  
old. It's very similar to the  
Swadesh one, but the three arrows  
at the front have a longer and  
curved edge. And the word We.

As Imaginos continues to examine the scrolls his eyes go  
wide.

IMAGINOS  
(translating)  
We, the Old Ones, have come to this  
world to...test those who dwell  
upon it's surface. (looks at the  
next scroll)This will signal  
that... (realizing it's out of  
order, reaches for another) One day  
he will come who can calm the Grey  
Man, the last human from our world  
(looks back at the second scroll he  
was looking at)this man will be the  
one who will serve as our agent.  
(takes the last scroll) He will not  
be evil, but in time will find the  
mirror that will connect him to the  
spirit whom we call Desdinova, the  
Eternal Light.


	11. Chapter 11

INT. ANOTHER ROOM IN THE BASEMENT

CURATOR  
This girl was called Abigail. She  
was the daughter of a prominent  
gentleman who helped found the  
church and also to establish some  
of the older shops in this town.

EMMA  
(smiling)  
She looks quite lovely.

Imaginos hurries in.

CURATOR  
Have you figured out what the  
scrolls say?

IMAGINOS  
It's a rough translation, since I  
don't know the actual language. But  
in essence it speaks of the Old  
Ones, a test, calming the Gray Man,  
(turns to Emma) that's who's in the  
house, and a spirit they call  
Desdinova, the Eternal Light.

EMMA  
The Old Ones? Who were they?

CURATOR  
I don't know. Did it say where they  
were from?

IMAGINOS  
No. But I've never heard the name  
Desdinova before. Not in any of the  
languages I've encountered in my  
travels. It's got to be from  
somewhere else.

EMMA  
From Heaven or Hell?

IMAGINOS  
Or beyond Heaven.

CURATOR  
You believe it's a language of the  
stars.

IMAGINOS  
Yes. 

EMMA  
(takes a deep breath to  
calm herself)  
So, what do we need to calm this  
Gray Man?


	12. Chapter 12

*****

EXT. HAUNTED HOUSE

Imaginos and Emma are preparing to enter the house. It is  
starting to get dark and Emma is trembling.

IMAGINOS  
Stay close to me. We'll be okay. 

EMMA  
I hope this works.

IMAGINOS  
It will. I can feel it.

Imaginos opens the door. He and Emma step through, feeling a  
presence even stronger than before.

IMAGINOS  
(cautiously)  
Stay behind me. Stay close.

EMMA  
You're afraid too. Aren't you?

IMAGINOS  
Not exactly afraid. But I think the  
malevolence the entity was  
exhibiting before is stronger at  
night.

EMMA  
Or the creature is just more  
powerful.

IMAGINOS  
In either case, we need to calm it.  
Or rather, I need to calm it.

EMMA  
And the Blue Oyster will do that?

IMAGINOS  
It will, if the legends are true.

EMMA  
Then why did no one try it before?

IMAGINOS  
I believe the ring is not actually  
azurite. That it comes directly  
from the Old Ones.

EMMA  
And that's the reason it can charm  
the beast?

IMAGINOS  
Yes.

EMMA  
I hope you're right. (she shivers  
as they step further into the  
house.)

IMAGINOS  
I hope so, too. But I have the  
strong feeling that I am.


	13. Chapter 13

INT. THE HAUNTED HOUSE

The Gray Man is suddenly looming above them. He is more than  
just a face now. Skin in the shape of a body not quite human  
hangs translucently from a skull, the only bone in an  
otherwise hollow creature. It seems only partially inflated,  
like a grotesque balloon that has had most of the air  
drained out of it.

IMAGINOS  
Go from this place. You have no  
business here. Your time is long  
past done. Begone.

GRAY MAN  
(coldly and darkly)  
Little man. What authority gives  
you the right to speak to me so  
boldly. Others have dared to do so.  
They never spoke to anyone again.

Imaginos shows him the Blue Oyster.

GRAY MAN  
(impressed)  
Les Invisibles have chosen you, I  
see. Do you fully understand what  
that means?

IMAGINOS  
I am this town's protector. That's  
all that matters.

GRAY MAN  
For now. But don't be fooled. The  
agent of Les Invisible will bring  
light to some, and darkness to  
others. And that ring is not like  
the ones they've given their chosen  
agents. 

IMAGINOS  
Do tell.

GRAY MAN  
The Blue Oyster has never been worn  
before. It has been placed among  
men since the beginning of time.  
Some have placed it on a chain,  
only to think it was nothing more  
than a pretty trinket.

IMAGINOS  
Stop stalling. What does it  
foretell?

GRAY MAN  
It foretells the coming of the  
Eternal Light.

IMAGINOS  
Eternal Light?

GRAY MAN  
Desdinova.

IMAGINOS  
Another spirit I will have to face?

GRAY MAN  
To face him, you will need to look  
into the mirror. That is what the  
anceint legend says.

IMAGINOS  
Any mirror?

GRAY MAN  
You will find the one you need when  
the time is right. Until then,  
enjoy your time as a man of this  
world. There will come a time in  
the future when that will come to  
an end, and you will need to make a  
choice.

IMAGINOS  
What choice?

GRAY MAN  
I cannot say.

(fade out)

*****

  
  



End file.
